


Issues

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: The time Damian gets a new attitude that drives his boyfriends nuts. I know it sucks most of it was written at 2:00-3:00 am est  to help me sleep





	1. Chapter 1

Dick hated it because he couldn't hang out wih him. "Babybat!" Dick called as he entered the manor. It was Saturday night and Tim along with Jason were with their respective teams so he got Damian all to himself. "TT what do you want Grayson?" Damian asked as he came up the stairs drenched in sweat. For you to shower and get ready cause we're hanging out tonight." Dick said beaming at his tiny boyfriend but it quickly disappeared with Damian's next words. "I have to decline." He said simply pulling out his phone. "But little D I've been waiting for weeks to have some one on one time with you!" Dick whined and Damian scowled. My plans are not flexible I cannot keep putting off Jones." Damian said and alarms went off in Dick's brain. You don't mean Ryan Jones the guy who attempted to sleep with you?" Dick asked and Damian actually smiled. "That is the one Grayson and before you Todd and Drake so rudely interrupted I initiated the intimacy that night not him." Damian said and Dick gaped at him. "W-well you're not going anywhere tonight, not if I have any say in it." Dick said and Damian snorted. "Well you in fact do not Grayson. "Now I have plans and do not intend to be late." Damian said and stalked off leaving Dick slightly angry and hurt.

Jason thought Dick was being emotional when he called at 2:00 A.M. whining that Damian refused to hang out with him and Jason had no problem until Dick's voice turned angry about how Damian ditched him for Jones. "Hold the hell up Ryan Jones?" Jason asked and dick let out a mumbled 'yes.' "So now Jason was flying back to Gotham guns loaded and calling Tim. "Yeah babyboy apparently got a new boyfriend can you believe it" Jason asked angrily but realized that Tim had hung up. "Rude little shit." Jason mumbled as he landed he was tracking the device in the collar he'd given Damian on his birthday and apparently said boy liked dive bars. Of all the shady places you choose the one I don't own." Jason mumbled as he entered and as soon as he did his stomach did flips at what he saw. Damian in Ryan's lap with said delinquent's tongue down his throat in skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Oh hello boys!" Jason called and all eyes landed on him including the emerald green eyes of Damian. I'm looking for something of mine a real beauty and I don't like other people touching it can anyone guess what it is?" The bar remained silent aside from an few growls. No one, well babyboy don't make me drag you out of here I know how prideful you are." Jason said calmly and Damian walked over to him making Ryan do a double take. Before I go Ryan stay the fuck away from him or get a bullet up your ass." Jason hissed as he led Damian out. Now onto you." Jason said and Damian blinked. Why in the hell would you go out in tight ass jeans to a dive bar and let that little shit stick his tongue down your throat?" Jason asked and Damian snorted. "No matter how much you three think you do I am not your property so fuck off!" Damian screeched walking over to a car Jason recognized as his and speeding off.

Tim realized how bad it was when he got home and Hus boyfriends weren't speaking to each other. "Um somebody wanna fill me in or what?" Tim asked and Jason cleared his throat to explain only for dick to interrupt. "Damian's behavior is off the charts." He said and Damian instantly disagreed. "No they're being jerks and think they own me!" Damian hissed and a full blown argument began. "You little shit! You're the one going out I'm tight jeans Oh go to hell Todd like you don't pin Harper against a wall. Damian you're out of control!" Grayson you need to stop being a man whore! Don't turn this on me!" Tim silently agreed about the  whole man whore thing but this needed to stop. "All of you shut up!" Tim shouted and almost instantly the fight ended. "Now will someone tell me what's going on?" Tim asked coolly and Jason went first. Damian got a new boyfriend." He hissed and Damian snorted. "Todd and Grayson are hypocrites." Damian added and Dick went last with "I just wanted to hang out." And Tim sighed. Jason explain." Tim commanded and Jason explained the whole thing until Tim told him to stop. Damian upstairs because you know what's about to happen, Jason you were out of line so don't even think about touching any of us, and Dick that goes for you too because let's face it last week you had Babybat crying cause you slept with kori." Tim said and The three hung their heads down in shame. "Okay Timmy. Alright fine Drake." Were things tim heard before each of them left Damian upstairs Dick onto the couch and Jason the garage. "And they think I'm the weak one." Tim mumbled before heading upstairs to handle Damian but before he did that he pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. "Hey Canary? It's red Robin still offering that couples therapy by any chance?" Tim asked hopefully. "Of course Tim swing by around 12:00 tomorrow I'll be waiting for you guys and no costume needed." Dinah chimed through the phone and Tim sighed in relief. Thanks canary I owe you one because we have a lot of issues." Tim said hanging up the phone and grabbing a belt because after all his little bat needed to learn his lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim loved them he truly did but in the morning they were annoying. 

 

"Alfred forgive me." Tim muttered as he crashed one of the pots and spoons together in Jason's ear.  

 

"The hell man I ought to...oh Timmy thought you were dickhead for a second." Jason grumbled sitting up. 

 

"Good now I need you to handle Damian because while Bruce told him not to he keeps a collapsible sword under his pillow." Tim said patting Jason's shoulder. 

 

"After last night he might slice and dice me anyway." Jason said getting up and walking towards Damian's room.  

 

“Good now our resident acrobat." Tim said walking towards Dick's room. As he reached it he heard the familiar snoring of Dick Grayson who did acrobatics in his sleep. Literally. When Dick was Robin Bruce couldn't say no especially when he asked for a trapeze in his room. 

 

“ _ The spectacular the fantastic flying Grayson's! _ " A recording of Haly said as Dick went through the air body twisting as he grabbed the bar. 

 

‘OK Dick forgive me.' Tim thought as he threw a electric bird-a-rang at his predecessor. The bird-a-rang hit dick shocking him and Tim ran and caught dick having already calculating where he would land.

 

“What the h- oh it's you Tim thought you were Jaybird." Dick said getting up and helping Tim up. 

 

“Why are you up so early we're out of 5 hour energy." Dick said teasingly and Tim huffed.

 

“Well I may have scheduled a therapy session with.....Dinah." Tim said sheepishly and Dick gulped as he gestured for Tim to look behind him. Luckily Tim did because behind him a fuming Damian stood. 

 

"Therapy Drake with Lance the harlot." Damian hissed and Tim narrowed his eyes. 

 

"Dinah is a family friend and she can help us so do not call her a whore." Tim said and Damian scoffed. 

 

“She may be able to help you but I refuse to voice everything only to be told something's wrong with me I hear that enough from father." Damian said and Tim sighed. 

 

“Well you can't back out because the appointment is already made." Tim said and Damian pulled out his phone and dialed before the person answered. 

 

"Yes I will be seeing you this morning West do not keep me waiting No they will not be a problem goodbye." Damian said and the line went dead. 

 

“Like I told you before Drake I will not be in attendance." Damian hissed but before he could turn around Tim grabbed his arm.

 

“Listen here you need to get off of your moody bullshit so we can all get some help because we sure as hell need it you can PMS later." Tim said and Damian yanked his arm away. 

 

“Just like you Drake call someone else before you even know what the problem is." Damian mumbled and Tim furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you say?" Tim asked and Damian repeated himself louder this time.  

 

“JUST LIKE YOU DRAKE CALL SOMEONE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM IS!" Damian shouted and dick stepped back a fight between him and Jason normal but Tim and Damian? All hell broke lose. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?" Tim asked glaring at Damian.  

 

“It means you're so quick to decide who is at fault that You do not register that maybe you are the problem." Damian hissed and Tim's jaw clecnched and a thunk was heard.

 

He hit Damian. 

 

How dare you I'm the problem? You think I don't think about that everytime we fight? That I cause the issues but I try and fix them while you run like some coward and go on some rebellion-” Tim stopped mid sentence as he noticed Damian was crying as he held his cheek.

 

“Oh no Dami I'm-” Tim reached out for him but Damian pushed him away.

 

“I hate all of you.” with that Damian ran and Tim held himself with shame he had hit him all because he couldn't deal.

 

“Just because he's gone doesn't mean you two are excused we need help and fast get ready,” Tim said stoically as ge walked out nearly tripping over his own feet.

 

3 hours later

They were there they were on time they were scared as the blonde sat in front of them.

 

“So where is Damian today?” Dinah asked adjusting ther glasses and Tim sighed.

 

“I fucked up and scared him off.” Tim gulped and Dinahs interest peaked.

 

“How so?” she asked and Tim felt his heart clench.

 

“I hit him.” Diinah was taken aback Tim was sweet and was only violent when fighting criminals or anyone who threatened his loved ones.

 

“why did you hit him Tim?” Dinah held the lump of disbelief down as she asked as it would seem unprofessional.

 

I-I was angry we were arguing about getting therapy he said something and I snapped.” Tim said and Dinah looked at Dick and Jason

 

“Richard, Jason how do you feel about this?” Dinah asked and Dick sighed.

 

Personally? I feel guilty Jason and Tim they don't know how difficult Damian is not really anyway they haven't had the I've had to get to know him how to calm him down I should've prepared them,” Dick said burying his head into his hands and Dinah hummed

 

I see so you feel you should've warned Tim that Damian’s can go skin deep that he shouldn't let it get to him?” Dinah asked and Dick nodded as Jason began to speak.

 

“I don't care.” Tim and Dick looked at him.

 

What?” Dinah asked and Jason growled. 

 

“For this therapy bullshit instead of running to some doctor, no offense we should be looking for Damian and dealing with it not cowardly sitting on some couch thinking it's gonna be all sunshine and rainbows after it's not how anyone of us are.” Jason grumbled and Dinah smiled.

 

“I completely agree Jason.” Dinah said causing Dick and Tim's eyes to widen. 

 

“You do?” Dick and Tim said at the same time.

  
“I can't help everyone unless all four people feel the need just because you feel I could be of help doesn't mean Damian does he sees me twice a week already and you three are the reason he just wants you to ask how does he feel? Not berate him because he won't talk it's why he adores Richard, he tries even when he doesn't understand. “ Dinah explained and after a few more words the three left separately to figure out how to deal with the new information.


End file.
